duck_seasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck Season Guide
This is a guide for the game, specifically the duck shooting segments, Hour 12 (Midnight), and the “Demon” game segment. # Shooting ducks: IMPORTANT: Once you shoot the dog once, don’t shoot him again, or it may increase his health in Hour 12. Basically, all you have to do is shoot ducks. It doesn’t really matter how many ducks you hit. All that matters is that you progress. # The “Demon” Game: What you have to do is make sure the tv never breaks, by hitting the dogs that pop up. When the BIG dog appears, hit his eyes to stop him shooting lasers, and he will eventually die. # Hour 12 (Midnight) This May be the scariest part of the game. Here’s the thing. The Dog can come from 3 places: 1. Outside (to the right,the screen door is open.) This May be the hardest as The Dog is closest here. 2. The Closet (to the left, door will be closed, and will open and he will come out.) Also really dangerous. You have little time to attack the dog. 3. Down the Stairs (The Dog was in your house all along! Dun Dun Dunnn!) The Dog will walk down the spiral staircase, and will walk towards you and kill you. This is the Easiest place he can come from, as you will have the most time to attack! You can attack with the Light Gun, or the Baseball Bat. (be careful with baseball, as when you reach To attack, the Dog May stab you.) In addition, don’t be afraid! it might be scary to think that a murderous dog is coming to kill you, and you are all alone in a pitch-black house at Midnight, but 2 things. 1. It’s just a game 2. When the dog stabs you, it’s not that scary. Just a fade to red and a gas leak sound. Also, if u get scared, you won’t be able to attack him! And you have to attack him! Finally, 2 things 1. The game only runs when you look. So if the dog is going to come from Outside, he will only come if you look at the screen door, then away. 2. The game makes it a complete mystery where The Dog will come from. No matter what, The screen door will always be open, and the closet door will always be closed. # Finally, here’s a bonus! When the dog kills your mom, keep watching the creepy commercial until it ends! Don’t look behind, or the lights will come on, the commercial will end, and you can see you-know-what. # Another thing. Duck Season relies on atmosphere. The whole scariness of Hour 10, (when the dog commits murder), and Hour 12 is that you are scared Of the creepy commercial, which causes you to look behind, and that the dog is coming for you. This is the same for the game before Hour 10. (when, in the game world, you look in the real world and the dog is standing behind you. ) You are worried what will happen when you get out. However, the Dog will never attack you outside of Hour 12 and the “Demon” game. So you don’t have to worry during the fiesta endin or anytime else. # In conclusion, during the pre Hour 10 game, the round counter will go to round 3/2 and the Dog will be missing. The soundtrack will be warped, and the ducks will behave strangely. This all clues you into the reveal!